The Metamorphmagus and the Werewolf
by thatravenclawgirl
Summary: A short one shot of the reunion of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin after he left her. Please R&R :)


Tonks sat, sobbing, in Molly Weasley's kitchen.

"A-and then h-he just l-left!" Tonks sobbed.

"Dear, cheer up. I'm sure Remus will come to his senses," Molly tried to reassure the usually bubbly Tonks.

What Molly said just seemed to make Tonks sob harder. Gone were Tonks' short, bubblegum pink hair and laughing violet eyes, they were replaced with shoulder length brown hair and dull brown eyes. All traces of laughter and humour were gone from her face. All that remained was a heartbroken, pregnant woman.

"D-do you want t-to know the f-funny p-part?" Tonks sobbed into her hands. " I s-still l-love him!"

Molly suddenly grew extremely angry with Remus. He had left his wife to slowly destroy herself all because he was frightened that his unborn child would be a bloody werewolf. His wife was /carrying/ the baby, and she didn't seem the least bit worried. Tonks was one of the strongest people Molly knew and there she was, sobbing her heart out, no not about the potential werewolf-baby, but because her husband had left her.

"Dear, how far are you along?" Molly asked suddenly.

"F-five weeks," Tonks said, voice trembling. "He o-only knew f-for a few m-minutes before h-he l-left."

So the scumbag only knew his wife was pregnant for a few minutes before he walked out. Molly was about to say some very rude things about Tonks' husband but was interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

"Dora! Dora, where are you?"

Only one person called Tonks 'Dora' besides her parents. Remus.

"R-Remus?" Tonks asked before she could stop herself.

"Dora, where are y- oh." Remus appeared in the entrance of the kitchen.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, Tonks sniffling slightly. The silence was finally broken by a yelling Molly Weasley.

"Remus Lupin! How dare you leave your wife! She could have died, you fool! Where where you this whole time? Moping about how you somehow managed to make your wife pregnant with out her permission? While you were gone, this poor girl sat right here in this kitchen, sobbing to me about how she thought you didn't love her anymore! Do you have any love for your family? Harry has no parents, yet you have the decency to run away from your healthy and _alive _wife and unborn child! Imagine what James would say if he were alive!" Molly finished with a huff.

Tonks stared at her in shock. Remus bowed his head shamefully.

"Yes, I know Molly. Trust me, I've already had this conversation with Harry," Remus said.

Molly was startled by this news. She was about to question him about his encounter with Harry when she caught Tonks's eye. Molly nodded, lips pursed, and hastily left the kitchen.

"So you met up with Harry," Tonks said, absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Remus said awkwardly.

"How's he doing?"

"Good. He's still with Hermione and Ron."

"That's good. What did you two talk about?"

The werewolf muttered something incoherent.

"Could you say that louder? I couldn't here you."

"About how I'm a terrible person for leaving you and the baby," Remus said quietly.

Tonks let this settle in for a minute. Her husband wasn't a terrible person. He had gotten scared and ran away, but he had returned. That was a brave move, it took a person with guts to return and make things right. No, Remus was _not_ a terrible person. He was an extraordinary person with so much bravery.

Remus turned to go, thinking that Tonks' silence was her way of telling him to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Well, I, erm, thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Remus, love, I don't _want _you" -Remus turned to leave- "I _need_ you."

The next thing Mr. Lupin knew, his wife's lips were on his. He spun her around and Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt her hair turn bright pink and all the happiness return to her body. Remus pulled her closer and Tonks didn't resist. She ran her hands through his short, golden brown hair.

Molly smiled from outside the kitchen door. She was glad that Remus and Tonks had made up, even though she was still slightly bitter towards Remus.

When the two lovers finally pulled apart all they could do was smile at each other.

"Dora, I love you so much," Remus said.

Tonks smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I know, werewolf boy. I love you too."


End file.
